Severing Angel
by Pyromania101
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Angel's Advent

**The Angel's Advent**

_I own nothing other than the story. _

Tsukune Aono, fresh from his early graduation from the Shinō Academy, did not think he could ever be happier than he was right now. Almost immediately after his graduation ceremony (which had been attended by his friends, his rivals, and his parents), he had received a letter from Captain-Commander Genryūsei Shigekuni Yamamoto himself, "offering" him the position of Third Seat in the First Division. Naturally, refusal was practically impossible, as Yamamoto, according to many, was _supposed_ to always get what he wanted, not to mention being a Seated Officer it that Division was considered to be a great honor that only a fool would turn down.

Tsukune just couldn't believe his good fortune. When he had entered Shinō Academy, at the urging of his parents, he was afraid that the classes would be extremely hard. Instead, the stuff he learned had been surprisingly (perhaps insultingly) easy for him. What was really surprising is that few, if any, of the other students had been able to comprehend the lessons as easily as he did: they, for the most part, just stared at the teachers blankly as if the latter were speaking a foreign language. He, on the other hand, comprehended it almost perfectly. This had caused his teachers to dub him a "Child Genius." That title made him giddy, and made so many of the other students jealous. Only two other students had achieved that title: the former Third Division Captain Gin Ichimaru, and the Captain of the Tenth Division Toshirō Hitsugaya. Many of the students would call him a "teacher's pet," as he was always polite to them, but the people who called him that didn't dare gang up on him, as he was a studious learner in the art of Hakuda (hand-to-hand combat).

Others had asked for his help, since his brilliant mind allowed him to comprehend so many things that they could not. Naturally, he kindly accepted their questions and helped them as best he could, and soon he had as many friends as he had enemies. But perhaps one of his most remarkable achievements among the students was the fact that he had discovered the name of his zanpakutō, something that was extremely difficult for most academy students. He remembered how it had happened all too well.

(Flashback)

_Tsukune had been walking home from school one night, a _katana_ strapped to his hip, when he heard a noise. Racing towards the source of the noise, he saw that a little girl with pale blue hair was being assaulted by a grungy, drunk-looking man. The man stank of alcohol, confirming Tsukune's assumption that he was drunk, and he was holding a broken wine bottle in his right hand. Tsukune moved forward to save the girl when, all of a sudden he heard a melodious voice whisper, __**"Do you truly wish to punish this man?"**_

_Suddenly, instead of standing out on the streets of the Soul Society, he was standing out on a long grassy plain. There wasn't just grass, there were various arrays of colorful flowers, and in the distance was a large (though traditionally designed) Japanese-style house. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. Strangely enough, this place looked familiar; perhaps he had seen it in his dreams? But he wasn't supposed to worry about that right now. He needed to save that little girl!_

"_**Do not fear,"**__that same melodious voice said from behind him. __**"No time will pass in the Soul Society while you and I are currently conversing."**_

_Tsukune spun around, and gasped. Standing in front of him was a tall woman. She had long blonde hair, which was parted down the middle, and her bangs were cut short and framed her face. She wore gold shoulder pads (something that made him think of the "Spanish soldiers" from the Human World he had read about), and a light-purple jacket with a long, flowing skirt. Her figure was quite attractive, and her face radiated complete and absolute beauty. Her eyes were a radiant blue that emanated power, elegance, and refinement. Strapped to herleft hip was a _katana_, similar in appearance to his._

"_Who are you?" he asked nervously._

_The woman opened her mouth, and Tsukune's eyes widened as he was actually able to hear what she said. "Are you…_Tenshi Setsudan_?" he asked. The woman gave him a small smile._

"_**Good, you can hear me,"**__she said. __**"To answer your question, yes, I am **_**Tenshi Setsudan**_**. I am your zanpakutō."**_ _Tsukune gaped at her. _This_ beautiful woman was his zanpakutō? Before he could properly question her, he suddenly remembered the little girl. The woman, having apparently guessed what he was thinking, gave him an approving nod. __**"If you wish to punish him for attempting to take an innocent life, then call **_**my name**_**, and I will come."**__Tsukune nodded, and in an instant, he was back in the Soul Society, about to draw his sword and protect the girl._

_Pulling the _katana_ out of its purple sheath and gripping its gray handle firmly, he pointed it at the "man" and shouted, "Get away from her!"_

_The wretched drunkard turned to look at him and, after groggily "analyzing" him, sneered, "Dis ain't none a yer bus'ness, brat." He pointed the broken bottle in his hand at Tsukune in a threatening manner. "And if ya know what's good fer ya, you'll keep yer mouth shut. Now git da fuck outta here!" Tsukune's only response was to raise his zanpakutō, a look of absolute determination etched into his features. He would punish this man for daring to go after an innocent little girl._

_Raising the sword vertically in the air, he cried out, "Punish the Wicked, _Tenshi Setsudan!" _There was a flash of white light, and a few seconds later, clutched in Tsukune's right hand was what a human would call a cutlass naval sword: the handle and guard were both bright gold with a spherical ruby at the intersection; the blade was long and black, and its sharp end had a bit of silver on its tip. Using the shocked expression on the thug's face to his advantage, Tsukune raced towards him and slashed at him. The thug, too shocked to respond, let out a scream of agony as his right arm was sliced clean off. Blood sprayed from the stump where the arm used to be located, but before he could even think about doing anything, the blade was moving toward him again, its black body glowing in the moonlight. With one clean slice, Tsukune removed the drunkards head from his body, which crumpled and collapsed in a pool of the now dead man's blood._

(End)

Following the incident, Tsukune had immediately taken the little girl, who nervously introduced herself as Chihiro, to the Fourth Division. She had some bruises and a few small scratches, but Captain Retsu Unohana—who, according to Tsukune, was a living definition of the word "motherly"—had assured him that Chihiro was going to be all right. She then asked him what had happened, and was rather surprised when he had told her about his zanpakutō, though she hid her surprise rather well. After a little while, she had allowed him leave.

When he got home, his parents were initially angry that he had broken his curfew (his mother already had a small switch in her hand, which she had used on him several times in the past), but that anger had turned to pride and joy when he had (rather frantically) explained the situation to them. He had apparently broken a family record: it had taken his parents much longer to achieve their Shikai, and his older cousin Kyoko still had not achieved hers.

The months that followed involved rigorous training with _Tenshi Setsudan_, who proved to be an unyielding woman, despite her relatively peaceful appearance and attitude. She had literally drilled many swordsmanship techniques into his head, but he never complained, as he knew that these harsh lessons would help him in the future. Now, two years later, he was racing to the First Division to meet the Captain-Commander, and gain his new status as a Seated Officer. All of his hard work had paid off, and he loved every second of it.

He finally arrived at the main building of the First Division, and was immediately taken aback by how large it was. Scratch that, the entire headquarters was enormous. Now, he had known just by what he had heard about that Division that it would be large, but he had never expected it to be _this_ large. He was sure that his whole house could fit in just _one room_ of this Division. Shaking out of his stupor, he walked into the main building. Inside was a massive table, and at the other end was an old man dressed in a Captain's haori. He had a long white beard, not a single hair on his head, a long moustache, thick white eyebrows, and multiple scars all over the parts of his body that could be seen. In his right hand was a long wooden staff, but his left arm was gone. This was Genryūsei Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain of the First Division and Commander of the Gotei 13.

Tsukune knew all too well how the old Captain had lost his left arm. How could he not? The war against Aizen was common knowledge. Tsukune had been particularly surprised by Aizen's betrayal. The seemingly kind-hearted Captain had thought highly of him while the latter was an instructor at Shinō Academy, usually asking Tsukune to answer various difficult questions, and Tsukune would answer them easily, much to the Captain's approval. Then, Aizen showed his true colors: he was a ruthless, selfish, power-hungry bastard who was obsessed with becoming a god. His plan had almost worked, but then a human who had gained shinigami powers named Ichigo Kurosaki (whose father was once the Captain of the Tenth Division) arrived and narrowly defeated him, but lost his powers in the process. Now Aizen was locked up, but the pain and suffering he had caused had left a permanent mark on everyone in the Seiretei.

Breaking off from his thoughts, Tsukune bowed his head lightly as an inclination of his subservience to Yamamoto. The old Captain inclined his head, and Tsukune raised his. "Welcome to the First Division, Tsukune Aono," Yamamoto said in a deep voice. He made a slight gesture with his index finger, and Tsukune sat down in traditional tea ceremony position. Everyone knew that Yamamoto was very into Tea Ceremony: in fact, he headed the "club" itself. "I trust you know who I am, and why you are here."

Tsukune nodded briefly. "Yes," he said, keeping his voice even and respectful. Even with only one arm, Yamamoto was still the strongest of the Captains, and as such demanded total respect from every other shinigami (and every other being) in the Soul Society.

"That is good, for explaining it to you might pose a challenge to your worth." The old Captain cracked his right eye open somewhat. Like so many other things about him, Yamamoto had a habit of keeping his eyes almost completely shut, something almost copied completely by the former Captain Ichimaru, only showing that he has acknowledged something by opeing one or both of them completely, or only slightly. "As the new Third seat of my Division, you will be expected to do your duty to me, to the Gotei 13, to the Seiretei, to the Soul Society, and most of all, to the Spirit King. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Tsukune said curtly. If he was going to be the Third Seat of this most prestigious Division, then he knew that he would have to prove his worth to absolutely everyone around him, or he would be disgraced.

"Good," Yamamoto replied. "Now, as it happens, there is a mission that I have for you."

Tsukune perked up. He had only been the Third Seat for a few seconds and he was getting a mission already? Before he had a chance to think of something to say, Yamamoto continued. "In the World of the Living, there is an Academy for monsters that is supposed to teach them how to coexist with humans. Its headmaster has formally requested that we send a shinigami there as a student in order to keep things from getting out of hand. How he knows of us, I myself do not know, though it is highly likely that Kisuke Urahara may have told him. He had originally asked for Ichigo Kurosaki, but he is currently regaining his powers through unknown methods, or so we have heard, so he is out of the question. Since you have graduated with honors, I believe that you would be the most fitting candidate for the job, Tsukune Aono.

"Before you say anything, there are some things that you must know. You are _forbidden_ from telling anyone about what you are, but you are not forbidden from using your powers while you are attending. You will not require a gigai, as the atmosphere surrounding the school will make you visible anyway. If you encounter any particularly serious problems, you are to contact us immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tsukune replied, though he was rather shocked by the layout of his first mission. He had already graduated from one school, so why was he going to another. He didn't dare say this to his new commander, but this mission was so perplexing. "I do have one question though." When Yamamoto said nothing, he said, "What do you mean by 'monsters,' Commander?"

To his relief, the old man did not seem bothered by the question. "I mean those things that humans would normally see in what they call 'horror movies': vampires, werewolves, witches, and several other types of creatures. Now, if there are no more questions, then you would do well to start packing your belongings, as this will undoubtedly be a long mission. The headmaster will fill you in on the details when you have arrived."

Knowing that this was probably a sign of dismissal, Tsukune stood up, bowed respectfully, turned straight around, and walked out of the building. As he walked home to prepare for the long trip, he couldn't help but wonder just what he had gotten himself into? Well, whatever it was, he knew he could handle it. With his trusty zanpakutō by his side coupled with his years of rigorous training, he would complete the task set out for him by the Captain-Commander himself, no matter what kind of obstacles got in his way.

**To be continued…**

_And that's the first chapter people. I hope you like it. Please read and review. For Tsukune's personal data, see below._

**Name:** Tsukune Aono

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** June 20

**Race: **Shinigami

**Height: **180 cm

**Weight: **69 kg

**Affiliation: **Gotei 13, Soul Society

**Occupation: **Third Seat of the 1st Division

**Team: **1st Division

**Partner: **None

**Base of Operation: **1st Division HQ

**Relatives: **

Kasumi Aono (Mother)

Unnamed Father

Kyoko Aono (Cousin)

**Education: **Shinō Academy

**Shikai: **Tenshi Setsudan

**Bankai: **None

Powers & Abilities 

**Expert Swordsmanship Specialist**: As a seated officer of the 1st Division, Tsukune boasts considerable swordsmanship skill. He has developed several techniques with the power of his Shikai that made him stand out among his classmates while attending the Shinō Academy.

**Shunpo Practitioner**: Though not an expert, Tsukune is a good Shunpo user, able to move rather quickly when using it, sometimes even being able to use it instinctually, similar to the way an Arrancar would use Sonido. He is currently training to improve on it.

**Highly Perceptive Combatant**: Tsukune is highly intelligent and analytical, capable of figuring out his opponent's tactics fairly easily.

**High Spiritual Power**: As a seated officer, Tsukune boasts considerable spiritual power, worthy of being noted by even some Captains.

**High Physical Strength**: Through near-constant training with his zanpakutō, Tsukune has gained a proportionate amount of physical strength, though he is only slightly muscular in appearance.

**High Endurance**: Tsukune has shown during his time at Shinō Academy that he has high levels of endurance, able to withstand some low-to-mid level Hadō without suffering any too serious injuries.

**High Durability**: Tsukune has remarkable stamina, also having displayed it while a student at Shinō Academy.

**Child Genius**: Tsukune's intelligence (as stated earlier) is relatively high, as he graduated fairly quickly during his school years, breaking the records set by Gin Ichimaru and Toshirō Hitsugaya (though barely). His reasons for not achieving his Bankai yet are unknown, though it may be because of the personality of his zanpakutō.

**Hakuda Expert**: Tsukune is fairly skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat, capable of holding his own against some of the seated officers of the 2nd and 11th Division for a brief amount of time.

**Kidō Expert**: Tsukune is highly proficient in the art of Kidō, sometimes ingraining it into the blade of his zanpakutō. He is also able to use some of the lower-to-mid level spells fairly quickly and without incantations.

Zanpakutō 

**Tenshi Setsudan** (天使切断, _"Severing Angel"_): In its sealed state, Tsukune's zanpakutō takes the form of a standard _katana_. The handle is pale gray in color, and the guard is shaped like a cross (or crucifix). The sheath is a rich purple, and he keeps it tied to the left side of his waist with a thick rope.

**Shikai**: Its Shikai command is **"Punish the Wicked"** (処罰邪悪な, _Shobatsu jaakuna_). The entire weapon is engulfed in white light. When the light fades, the zanpakutō takes the form of a cutlass naval sword with a gold handle and guard. The blade is black with a small bit of silver on the edge of the blade's pointed tip.

_**Shikai Special Ability**_: Tenshi Setsudan is designed for melee combat, so other than enhancing Tsukune's physical strength and spiritual pressure somewhat, it has no truly unique abilities, though Tsukune can use the tip of its blade to fire Hadō spells. Presumably, his Bankai (when/if he achieves it) may be the same, but Tsukune has claimed that his zanpakutō's Bankai will have several new abilities, which is why he has worked so hard to try to achieve it.

**Immensely Durable Blade**: The blade of Tsukune's Shikai is practically indestructible, capable of withstanding several thick zanpakutō (even the occasional Bankai). According to Tsukune, the metal of his zanpakutō is virtually indestructible, and that it can cut through almost anything because of this. Though debatable, he can certainly make this claim with some justice.

**Bachi Suturōku **(罰ストローク,_"Punishment Stroke"_): Tsukune raises his Shikai, then delivers a straight vertical slash. The shockwave of the slash can cause a cut mark to appear for up to a mile long.

**Bankai**: Not Yet Achieved.

_And those will be Tsukune's stats when he goes to Youkai Academy. If you think I'm making him too strong please let me know. His age is something I have yet to decide, but I plan on coming to a decision soon. For an exact idea of what his Shikai and zanpakutō spirit look like, imagine Sephiria Arks from "Black Cat" and her weapon ("Ichthus"), except without the tattoo on her forehead. Tsukune's Bankai (yes, I plan on having him achieve it in the future) will allow him to use those "Strokes" she specializes in, like the one she used on Creed that carved a statue into the wall. On another note, Tsukune was _born_ in the Soul Society: he did not start as a plus who was sent there._


	2. The Angel's Blood

**The Angel's Blood**

_Once again, I own nothing except the story._

_One week later…_

The school bus, which was empty save for two people, came to a stop next to an old, worn-out scarecrow. One of the people was Tsukune, of course, the other was the bus driver (as if that weren't obvious enough). Aforementioned driver was a strange sight to behold: except for the stereotypical uniform one would come to expect from someone of his profession, he had a slightly long nose, a thin moustache, and—perhaps his strangest feature—glowing, eerie eyes. A lit cigar stuck out from the left corner of his mouth, and a spooky grin was spread across his face. "Here's the stop," he said in a sinister voice. "Just before you get off, sonny, there's something you should know: Youkai Academy is a very scaaary place."

The eeriness of his voice was not lost on Tsukune's ears, but he wasn't fazed. "Given the fact that you _clearly_ know who and what I am," he said politely but firmly, "I think you should know just what kinds of things do and don't scare me."

The driver chuckled sinisterly. "Whatever you say, Mr. Shinigami," he said casually. As Tsukune got off the bus, he gave a light wave. "I'll be seeing you then." The doors closed with a _hiss_, and the bus was off.

Tsukune sighed as he hefted the sheath of his zanpakutō. He knew that this was a mission that had been personally assigned to him by the Captain-Commander himself, but that did not exactly mean he had to enjoy it. He remembered the week he had spent getting ready for what he knew was going to be a long trip and saying goo-bye to his friends and old classmates. He also took the time to have private conversations with his parents. His father told him to put forth his full effort to accomplish the mission as best he could, while his mother had produced a paddle and had threatened to beat him with it if he made just one mistake on this mission.

Needless to say, his conversation with the latter was a frightening one. But then again, his mother had always been that way. She was a competent homemaker and deeply cared for her family, but she also made it clear to everyone that she wore the pants in the Aono household, and anyone who challenged her would be in a universe of trouble. Tsukune had done his absolute best not to cross her, but something would always happen here and there that would have a particularly painful ending. The aftermath of these "sessions" with her would always leave him afraid to even look at a chair or bench until the pain had gone away, almost a week or two later. Sometimes he wondered if his mother was sadistic or just plain crazy. But even so, he knew she loved him.

Getting his mother out of his mind, he thought about all the friends he had said good-bye to. They were deeply saddened that he would be going away for a while, but at the same time they were happy that Yamamoto had apparently held him in high enough regards to entrust him with such an important mission. He was also pretty sure that some of the girls in his circle of friends had asked for a kiss (making him blush), but whether or not they got one, he could not remember, as the next few hours were a blur because one of the boys had snuck in a bottle of strong saké. Now that he thought about it, how had he avoided his mother's wrath that night? He was pretty sure she would unleash all her motherly wrath upon him if she found out. Hell, he was underage, so he should have been in a lot of trouble. Regardless, he didn't remember, and he guessed that that was that.

As he began to walk toward the academy, which he had been told was in the middle of a virtually dead forest/cemetery, he couldn't help but think that perhaps the mission would actually be an easy one. After all, he had full access to his powers, the reason being that the atmosphere of the Youkai World was similar to _reiatsu_, so everybody would be able to see him, thus eliminating the need for a gigai. His precious zanpakutō was strapped to his hip, and his _hakama_ was "programmed" to come out if he were to draw it. He hadn't been given any kind of restriction, other than the fact that he couldn't tell anybody what he was, which looked easy enough. He considered using Shunpo to get to the academy quicker, but decided against it, as he was enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

"Coming through!" a voice cried out. Tsukune did not have time to think before a bicycle suddenly crashed into his head, knocking him down. As he fell, he couldn't help but feel ashamed. All those years of training to mind his surroundings carefully, and he had gotten blindsided by a simple bicycle. Oh, he could just imagine the looks on his friends' faces, and he did not even want to think about the look that would have been on his mother's face if she ever got wind of this.

Shaking off these thoughts, as well as the throbbing pain in his head, he finally took notice of the person who had shouted out the warning, and when he did, he gasped. Lying there was a girl with pink hair and light skin. Her body, which was covered by what he assumed to be a female uniform for the academy he was heading to, was well-measured (damn his hormones), and as she regained consciousness, he saw that she had radiant emerald-green eyes. And her lips looked so…kissable. Around her neck was a black choker, and connected to it via chain was a cross with a ruby the size of an eyeball in the center.

The girl had by now regained consciousness and, upon seeing that she had bumped into somebody, she began frantically waving her arms up and down. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm anemic and I couldn't see where I was going, and—"

"It's all right," Tsukune said reassuringly as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I've felt much worse in the past." This was not a lie in the least bit: compared to the spankings his mother had given him and the training he went through during his time at Shinō Academy, getting hit by a bicycle was nothing more than a love tap. He was about to say more when he noticed that a small trickle of blood began to ooze down his head, probably having come from the crash.

The girl noticed this too, and immediately produced a handkerchief. "You're bleeding," she said apologetically. "Here, let me help…you…with…that." Her eyes suddenly glazed over, and she slowly moved toward him, absently dropping the handkerchief in the process. "Your blood…smells so good," she said in a glazed voice. Tsukune did not know whether he should take that as a compliment or feel nervous. The look she was giving him was not exactly comforting. Before he could respond, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, causing a blush to adorn his features. She then leaned forward, her mouth open almost in a biting position. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as a blush began to adorn her face as well, "but I'm a vampire." She then bit down on his neck and began sucking his blood.

Tsukune began to panic, but before he could push the girl off, she had already let go, a look of pure ecstasy on her cute face. "Sooooo tasty," she giggled. "Your blood is so tasty!" She had a dreamy look on her face, which made her look even cuter. Suddenly, she realized something. "Oh, where are my manners?" she cried. "I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya." She bowed her head respectfully. "I'm sorry about biting you. It's just that…your blood was so delicious! You don't hate me, do you?" Her expression became pleading, and Tsukune felt the blush on his face get even darker. Saying anything mean to this girl looked like something that would justify capital punishment: she was just so pretty!

"No," he said reassuringly, "I don't hate you. But are you really a vampire?"

Moka, whose face had gone from worry to delight, nodded. "Yep, I'm a vampire," she said. Then she remembered her bicycle. She looked at it, and saw that it was in a wreck. "Um, my bike's destroyed, so could you walk with me? I'm starting school at Youkai Academy today, and I don't wanna get lost."

"Sure," he said as he dusted himself off. "By the way, I'm Tsukune Aono, and today's my first day at Youkai academy, too."

"Nice to meet you, Tsukune-san," she said politely. Now she was feeling better, as this nice boy (with tasty blood) was going to the same school that she was.

_Later, in the Headmaster's Office…_

"Ah, Mr. Aono, so glad you could make it," the Headmaster said pleasantly, as aforementioned shinigami stood astutely before him.

"I apologize if I am late, Headmaster-dono, but—"

"You're not late, and I already know about what happened between you and Miss Akashiya earlier today," the Headmaster said dismissively. "Right now, I think we need to focus on more important matters." His expression turned from one of mild amusement to strictly business. "Now then, I am sure you know why you are here?"

"Yes," Tsukune replied curtly. "Commander Yamamoto filled me in on the details before I came here."

The Headmaster nodded approvingly. "Good, that will save me the trouble of having to explain things." He contemplated for a moment, then said, "You will be allowed to use your powers, but I hope you will keep them under control. I don't think it would be very convenient for either of us if you accidentally blew up part of the school with one of your Kidō spells." He chuckled dryly at this, though Tsukune's expression remained serious. "It would also be wise not to tell anyone what you are, Mr. Aono." Tsukune nodded, already knowing this. "There is also another matter. Your room has been outfitted with a door that will lead to another…dimension, shall we say. Time will move much faster there, so if you get the time to train, you should go there in order to avoid suspicion. After all, achieving your Bankai would be most beneficial for all of us, I think."

Tsukune nodded gratefully. The prospect of achieving his Bankai was just too tempting, plus, as far as he knew, no one else in his family, with the exception of his mother had achieved it (though he had never seen it). Also, it would give him more time to strengthen his Kidō abilities and his bond with his beloved zanpakutō. "Thank you," he said, bowing respectfully. "Your contributions are most helpful, Headmaster-dono."

"Not as helpful as yours will be, I hope," the Headmaster replied. "Now, if you have no questions, then I suggest you should get to class. After all, we wouldn't want you to be late on your first day at Youkai Academy."

Tsukune, having no further questions, bowed respectfully, turned, and walked out of the office.

_Classroom…_

"Hello everyone!" A cheerful woman cried. "Welcome to Youkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!" The woman, Ms. Nekonome, had brown hair and two strange tufts on her head that looked like ears. Her eyes were closed, and she was currently grinning from ear to ear.

Tsukune couldn't help but think of Yoruichi Shihoin, the previous Captain of the Second Division and the Stealth Force. Both Yoruichi (whom he had never met but had heard a lot about) and the woman standing in front of him seemed to have a thing for cats. Perhaps Yoruichi had been a werecat while she was alive? The woman, Ms. Nekonome, continued speaking, her grin still present, "I think you all already know this but this school was built for monsters to attend!" The woman continued her bubbly rant, adding on how the purpose of the academy was to teach its students how to coexist with humans when a rather unpleasant voice interrupted.

"Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better to just eat those puny humans? I could probably settle for all the pretty girls, though _molesting_ them before eating them would be good too."

Tsukune cast a disgusted look in the direction of the voice and realized, much to his displeasure, that the wretch who had just made that lewd remark was sitting close to him. The voice belonged to a tall, thuggish brute who wasn't even dressed in the academy uniform. He had messy brown hair and a few piercings on his face. Overall, he looked like the kind of person that society would most certainly be better off without.

Before Tsukune could come up with a proper retort that would put the thug in his place, and before the teacher could respond, the door flew open…and in walked Moka Akashiya, in all her glory. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said frantically. "After the Entrance Ceremony, I kind of got lost and…"

"It's all right, dear," Ms. Nekonome said reassuringly. "Just take a seat." Meanwhile, neither of them had noticed that several boys were casting lustful gazes at the pink-haired vampire, all the while making comments about how perfect she was. Moka, ignoring this, looked around the room. Then her eyes rested on Tsukune, who gave her a friendly wave.

"TSUKUNE!" She cried joyfully as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Tsukune was taken a bit off guard by the action, but he quickly began to enjoy himself. While this was happening, all the other boys in the classroom glared hatefully at him, while at the same time still casting lustful gazes at Moka, particularly the brute from earlier. After she was finished, Moka quickly sat down in the seat directly behind Tsukune. Tsukune, who had been more than aware of the killer intent directed at him by the other male students, cast a bored expression on each of them. He had faced much more intimidating people in the past. If these morons actually thought that they could scare him, they had another thing coming.

_Later, in the Hallway…_

Moka dragged Tsukune around the school after class had ended, bubbly commenting on how beautiful the hallways were. Personally, Tsukune believed that Shinō Academy looked _much_ better than this, but at least this school didn't really involve classes that taught how to slaughter soul-eating monsters. They were just rounding a corner when they came upon an unpleasant sight: the thug from earlier. Said thug leered at Moka, making her uncomfortable, while casting a look of utter contempt for Tsukune, who looked back with equal disdain.

"Such a pretty girl," he said, looking up and down her curvaceous figure. "You're Moka Akashiya, right? I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. Salutations!" Before either Moka or Tsukune could respond, the latter was grabbed and pulled up roughly by the tie as the thug, Saizou, continued with his arrogant speech. "By the way, why would such a pretty girl like yourself wanna hang out with a trashy guy like this? Wouldn't a guy like me be much better?"

Moka tried to think of a way out of this situation, but then she noticed that Tsukune, instead of being frightened, was giving Saziou a bored look. Tsukune calmly gripped Saizou's wrist, getting the latter's attention, then gave a slight, but firm, squeeze. Saizou grunted and let go of Tsukune, who was still giving him a bored look. "Considering the look she is giving you," he drawled, "I'd say that she thinks that you _wouldn't_ be, Komiya-_baka_." He said the last part with particular emphasis, knowing that doing so would enrage the stupid brute.

"What the fuck did you say?" Saziou snarled, clutching his wrist. He had not expected this to happen. Hell, in his opinion, this wasn't even _supposed_ to be happening. Already people were gathering round the trio and whispering amongst themselves, expressing wonder that a seemingly harmless guy like what they assumed Tsukune to be could injure a "juggernaut" like Saizou with so little effort.

Tsukune remained unintimidated. "I believe I just said that she would _not _prefer your company, Komiya-baka, so please go away. You're stinking up the place with your foul odor."

Saizou growled and attempted to punch Tsukune, but Tsukune sidestepped the attack with ease. He then calmly grabbed Saizou's outstretched arm and began to twist it. Saizou gave a grunt of pain as his formerly uninjured arm began to twist into a painful position. Thinking that the brute had had enough for now, Tsukune released his hideous captive and walked off, with Moka following close behind. The gathered crowd opened up for them, not daring to pick a fight with him, lest they suffer the same fate as Saizou, who at the moment was trembling with rage. _That fucking bastard_, he thought. _No one does that to me and gets away with it! Nobody!_ As he got up, he glared at the crowd, which quickly dispersed, not wanting to face his wrath any more than they did Tsukune's. He glared heatedly in the direction where aforementioned "bastard" and Moka had walked off in, and his thoughts once again travelled back to the pink-haired beauty. _And I never let such pretty girls escape my grasp. Soon, I'm gonna enjoy making her my woman!_ With a smirk, he then stomped off to the nurse's office to get his wrist examined.

_Outside the Academy…_

"That was amazing!" Moka said. "I can't believe you were able to hurt him! He looked really tough, too!"

Tsukune gave her a knowing smile. "Trust me," he said, "he's not strong at all. He just pretends to be so that he won't get his comeuppance from those who aren't intimidated by his size. He's no brains, and he doesn't have much brawn." It was true; Saizou Komiya was not very powerful in his opinion. Hell, Tsukune was pretty sure that an unseated officer in the Gotei 13 could cut him to ribbons in a matter of seconds.

"You really think so?" Moka asked, not entirely convinced.

"I know so," he replied. "You won't need to worry about him. If he ever comes after you, I'll punish him myself."

The two smiled at each other. Moka could not believe her good fortune. Here was a boy who knew what type of monster she was, and yet he didn't hate her nor was he scared of her. Tsukune was feeling equally lucky. Moka was so sweet and kind, really the kind of person worth protecting. In his head (or rather, in his conscience), he was pretty sure that _Tenshi Setsudan_ was agreeing with his opinion of her. "By the way Moka," he said. "There's something that's been on my mind. You seem a lot different from the vampires I've heard (read) about."

Moka smiled, then pointed at the cross that dangled above her ample bosom. "That's because I'm wearing my rosary. If it came off, I would turn into a scaaary vampire!" She moved her hands in a ghostly manner as emphasis on her statement, causing Tsukune to smile at the cute mannerism.

"Well, either way, you're still Moka-san," he said kindly. That caused Moka to give him a bright, sunny smile. But before they could converse further, they heard rapid footsteps coming in their direction, coupled with snarling and growling sounds.

"Get away from _my_ woman!" An all-too-familiar voice snarled. Saizou burst onto the scene, his hideous face twisted with rage.

Tsukune quickly stood in front of the frightened Moka and prepared to draw his zanpakutō (for which the Headmaster had given him a documented permit to use on the school grounds as long as it was for a "justified cause"), but then sheathed it. He wouldn't need to taint _Tenshi Setsudan_ with this lowly creature's blood; he'd simply get rid of the brute with a low-level Kidō spell or two.

As he hastily contemplated which spell to use, he noticed that Saizou was beginning to get bigger, and his muscles in both his arms and legs were starting to pump up to gigantic proportions. His shirt and shoes, but thankfully not his pants, were torn as his size continued to increase. By the time the transformation was finished, Saizou was roughly the size of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division, maybe Captain Sajin Komamura of the Seventh Division. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to shreds, you little wimp!" Saizou snarled as he flexed his bulging muscles in a threatening manner. "Then I'm gonna ride that pink-haired bitch behind you like the _horse_ she is!"

Moka gave a yelp of fright, but then she noticed that Tsukune's body had become rigid. Then, all of a sudden, the area was filled with a seemingly overwhelming amount of killer intent. "_What did you say?_" Tsukune asked in a cold, almost malevolent voice. He then glared up at the hideous giant, his eyes burning with a cold fury. He drew his sword, which surprised both Moka and Saizou. Moka had seen the sword earlier, and it had surprised her somewhat, but she had dismissed it as some kind of accessory. Perhaps carrying it was part of a job or something? Now she was beginning to wonder if he would actually use that sword.

Saizou, on the other hand, was not impressed. That puny sword didn't scare him. It was small, and probably wouldn't even leave a mark on his skin. How wrong he was as Tsukune quickly got within his guard, surprising him, as he had not even seen the boy move. Tsukune quickly brought the blade into an upward slash. The blade cut into the transformed monster's flesh like a hot knife through butter, and blood sprayed from the wound with a fury.

Saizou gave a roar of agony, but before he could even try to retaliate, Tsukune brought the blade down, cutting a perpendicular slash mark with deadly efficiency. More blood spewed out, and Saizou gave another pained cry. He attempted to punch Tsukune, but the latter used some sort of strange teleportation move to get outside of his range, surprising him even more. With a roar of fury, he charged at the boy who had dared to injure him.

Moka watched with shocked fascination as Tsukune easily maneuvered around Saizou's attempts to injure him and subsequently inflict damage on the thug with a swing of that _katana_. A part of her wanted to run in and try to help, but what could she do in her present state? Plus, another part of her was telling her that Tsukune would win this, and that gave her hope.

Tsukune, finally having grown bored of his mockery of an opponent, used Shunpo to get behind the wretched lecher and, with a single fluid motion, pointed at the back of Saizou's neck. "Hadō No. 1: _Sho_ (Thrust)," he whispered. The spell hit its target dead-on, and the badly injured Saizou crumpled and collapsed, unconscious. Tsukune quickly flicked the blood of the blade of his zanpakutō and sheathed it. _Forgive me for dirtying you with this wretch's blood, _Tenshi Setsudan, he said telepathically. _But I had to punish him for the crime that he intended to commit._ Within his mind, he could see the woman who was his sword give a nod of understanding. Smiling to himself, and leaving Saizou (not really caring if the thug lived or died), he strode over to Moka, who was giving him a look of worry. "Don't worry, Moka-san," he said kindly, "I'm all right."

Moka, overcome with relief, threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "Thank you for saving me!" she cried. Then suddenly, she realized how close she was to his neck. "Um, Tsukune, I'm kind of hungry."

Tsukune, quickly realizing what she was talking about, sighed and moved his shirt collar down, thus exposing his neck. "Go ahead," he replied. It wasn't like she was going to let him say no, anyway.

With a look of pure ecstasy, Moka sunk her fangs into the exposed spot. Tsukune had to bite back a groan as she sucked his blood. If this was what he was going to have to put up with every day, then he just might end up dying of blood loss. Then again, he supposed he could endure these bites. After all, he was a Seated Officer. _This is going to be a loooong mission_, he thought, as Moka finally finished feasting on his blood and let go, her beautiful face shining with delight at the tasty treat she had just finished…for now, anyway. He was nearly blinded by the sight of it. Hell, if he had to endure getting bitten every day in order to see such an image of perfection, a part of him was saying that it was worth the trouble. He hoped it was, because judging by the look on her face, she was going to be biting him a lot more often in the future.

**To be continued…**

_Well, how'd you all like that, huh? Please read and review. Just for the record, Tsukune will achieve Bankai. I'm currently debating what to call it when he first releases it. The reason why his mother never got promoted to Captain, despite achieving Bankai, was because, like Ikkaku Madarame, she kept it a secret from everyone except the members of her family that she knew she could trust. I know she sounds a little different than the Kasumi Aono from the anime and manga, but the "tsundere" mothers in manga and anime have always, in my opinion, been good for a laugh, so I made her that way in this story. _


End file.
